A Weary Sky
by makiyaku1
Summary: A fiction of Naruto, unfortunately, saying what the story is about may ruin what's to come. So is life. Ta-Ta.
1. Chapter 1

The class had yet to begin, the students basking in each others presence, uncaring of anything that was outside themselves. A boy with red fangs on his cheeks, cut into the room, interrupting all from their previous conversations and pleasantries. A silence stood, for a moment, the boy having seemingly broken their previous euphoria. A boy of no distinguishing features, was the first to break such silence, speaking for nearly all in the room.

"Jeez, Kiba. Sensei is going to be here soon, you were nearly late." But the hidden undertone was all to known. " _Why did you have to interrupt?"_ It went unspoken.

The boy, now named Kiba, suddenly puffed out his chest, to make himself seem larger. His actions subtle, yet still noticed by few.

"No I'm not, I got here way before sensei!" He cried, shoving his hands into his jacket, and walking to take a seat. Tho boy from not to long past was sitting on his desk, speaking to another nameless student. When Kiba walked up the steps, to find a seat near the top, he shoved the boy so that he fell into his seat. Kiba smirked and the boy glared, not daring to fight in face of the consequences. Kiba found his seat not a moment later, and rested his head on his desk, allowing sleep to overtake him.

As the rest of the students filed in, along with the shouts of many, and not long after, a man walked in. He had tan skin and brown hair, pulled up into a short ponytail, brown eyes and was at decent height. He coughed as he stood behind the desk, to gain the attention of the students in his class. This man was Iruka Umino, the teacher of all students present. Without a second to be wasted, he began.

"Today class, we will be practicing..." And the moans of many filled the room, as time passed, the mere moments turning into hours.

Four hours had passed, signifying the end of any portions of the class's duties, lunch begging to begin. The students sat in anticipation, awaiting their teacher to address them, and allow them to leave. Before they were to leave, a boy walked in, catching the bored attention of all present. Suddenly, in a rage Iruka shouted.

"Naruto, why are you always late!?" He cried, unable to comprehend the boy's inability to show up timely to his own class. The boy named Naruto looked slyly at his teacher, and coughed, bringing his hand up to cover his near bark.

"Sorry I'm late sensei, a black cat crossed my path, so I has to go the long way." The man stayed silent for a moment, a show of disbelief etched onto his face, and just as it appeared, it disappeared, replaced by rage. He raised his shaking finger to the boy.

"You idiot! What kind of excuse is that!?"

"Sensei, you asked why I was late, and I can't lie to you, you know." His gaze was already lifted to Iruka's, and he couldn't possibly be able to look any more deceiving. The teacher sighed, it had been like this for months, he was unable to figure out why the boy had started showing up later then usual, and began using random excuses to cover up his being late. The boy hadn't seemed like he was lying, and he had a knack for knowing when another was lying, he was, after all, a ninja. He sighed once again, before speaking.

"Well, you already missed the theories and studying, so we're going outside for lunch. Don't think that this takes you off the hook!" To this, Naruto seemed completely content, after all, he got out of his punishment for being late. After a moment, Naruto simply smiled dryly and left, his fellow students going out after him. Iruka sighed and placed his head in his hands, sitting down. _"What a pain..."_ He thought.

Outside, under a flowing tree.

Naruto sat, his back to the tree, the shade allowing him to slowly feel at rest. The rest of the children were playing ninja, using wooden kunai. Naruto chuckled, and took his gaze to the leaves, the petals of green dancing under the cool summer breeze. The clouds drifted slowly, of what he could see of them. After a moment, a person approached him, sitting down to a slump next to him. The boy had black hair up in a short ponytail, similar to Iruka's. Pale skin met with a slender body, and his facial expression resembled serenity. The boy, too, was looking towards the leaves and clouds. The two boys sat, until sleep overtook them, neither acknowledging each others presence.

Previously mentioned tree, sunset.

The boy awoke without alarm, a leaf having drifted onto his face. The sun formed rays of hot pink, dull orange, and deep purple. The clouds blocking their rays, allowing the colors to drift over and over, seemingly overlapping endlessly, completely encompassing the sky. He felt no presence other then that of his earlier companion, the academy having ended earlier. He stood slowly, brushing away any of the dust that may have accumulated on his person. The boy from before was too, sleeping, they having been forgotten by the others. He shoved the boy many times, his eyes never breaking their spell. The boy sighed, and put his, seeming companion, onto his back, still no reaction. He sighed and breathed deeply, walking to a far away place, known by heart.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nara Clan compound was in view, the walk having been a short one, only taking the quickest paths. A strong wind blew, high in contrast compared to the breeze earlier in the evening. The Nara on his back shivered, of course. The moon was ascending, and with it, the sun descending. He reached the traditional sliding door of the compound, having already walked through the wooden gates.

"Yoshino!" Naruto barked, summoning a powerful voice, not of his stature. A few moments later, after a shout of acknowledgment, and the sound of continuous thumping, the sliding door opened.

"Oh, hello… I don't believe we've met-" She paused, having noticed the Nara on his back, "Oh, Shikamaru! Where have you been?" His eyes snapped opened, having recognized his mothers voice. He then took notice of his position, having felt his height lower then normal. He paused for a moment, still in a dazed state, then sighed slowly.

"Sorry, mother. I fell asleep watching the clouds." He hopped down, having realized he was being carried. He walked forward, towards his mother. She hit him over the head, hard enough to make him reach to his head in pain, staring at her blankly.

"I've told you to not stay out too late, the sun's almost set! Don't do it again, now get inside, dinner's almost ready." She finished, anger strewn upon her face, nearing to hit him again.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, turning to see who carried him, "Oh, well, th-" He didn't get to finish his word of thanks, having noticed the person was gone. He pondered for a moment.

"Oh, I wonder where that boy went," She said, ushering him in, "He seemed to have carried you here."

Shikamaru walked in, still thinking. _"He seemed to know where I live…"_ His thought was interrupted, his mother having shoved him in further, he having paused to think.

The Hokage Monument

Naruto stood upon the head of the Third Hokage, standing upon the highest head, to view the village at its highest bustle. The moon shed it's silver light upon the village, the clouds having spread themselves apart. He sat down cross legged, the light of the village flashing a variety of colors. He sighed, and frowned, a memory drawing itself from him.

Tower, Amegakure.

The rain fell silently, only a small reverberation from the water's surface, far below. Naruto sighed, looking out over the city, the rain descending in all directions. The light's on the buildings flickered, low, barely visible in the hang of the low clouds. His face wrought from time, protected from the rain by a large straw hat. He drew out a worn pipe, packing tobacco in, and lighting. The first drag went on continuously, seeming to draw out without an end in sight. After an eternity, he let out the warmth from his chest, and inhaled the cold air of Amegakure, the bitter wind causing him to draw out another bout of smoke.

A person appeared next to him, materializing out of seemingly nothing, and Naruto turned his head. The character had shaggy white hair, and a high stature. The character moved closer, so as to communicate with him. However, Naruto drew his pipe away from his mouth, and handed it to the person, so as to delay the conversation. This person, too, took a long drag, finishing a few moments later. He handed back his pipe, muttering a word of thanks, and looking out over Amegakure. Naruto's only acknowledgment was taking the pipe back, and sighing. The rain was pouring itself unto the world even harsher now, the sound from touching upon the water growing. The character looked towards Naruto, and began.

"Naruto, we've got what you need to perform the technique." He said, the silence drawing itself out.

"Thank you, Darui." The silence drew out longer then before, a fog beginning to form, and the figured disappeared. A puff of smoke filling the air once again

Konohagakure, Academy, Iruka's Classroom.

The morning light shed in through the window, blinding any who may gaze upon it. Speaking could be heard between the children, loud, but not enough to upset their already present teacher. Iruka was sorting through papers, with a gaze of appreciation, or disgust. Naruto walked in, early, a sign of the leading importance of the day. Iruka glanced up from his sorting of papers, and smiled, before look ing towards his desk, so as to not be caught staring. Naruto found his seat, looking out the window to the rays of light descending upon the naked movement of the tree's branches. He smiled, before placing his hand behind his head, leaning back, and awaiting the start of the class.

Shikamaru walked slowly, knowing he would get to his destination on time. After a few moments, he drew open the door to the class, to meet the gaze of his sensei. He walked, still, not bothering to converse or linger his eyes upon him for too long. He took notice of the boy from before, in orange, looking as tired as he. He cautiously took his seat, though the slow in movement largely unnoticed to himself. He took his seat, the boy still not opening his eyes, allowing himself to sink back in a similar, as well as familiar, position. He didn't bother speaking, as he always did, and allowed sleep to fall over him. To this, Naruto produced a lopsided smile, and sank further into his rest.

Soon following, Iruka stood from his desk, and coughed into his hand. His voice followed suite.

"As you all know, today is the day of graduation, the day that determines whether your hard work over the years is enough to propel yourself forward into the life of a shinobi. Whether you can meet and exceed what is needed of you to serve your village until your end, to serve over it and protect it, no matter what the circumstance, no matter who the adversary. Today's test determines if you are true to the will of fire, and that you can ensure that it burn brightly through even the harshest conditions. You will face the horrors of the shinobi world, death, and the falling of your comrades. Today you embark on a lifelong journey of hardships, that will push you further then you've ever gone. There's no shame in backing out, to not take the test, for what lies ahead. But for those of you who decide to continue on, I want you all to know that even if you fail, I will be proud of you as my students, because I know that you tried your hardest, and that your determination never faltered. I wish you all the best of luck, may the test begin."

Throughout the whole of the speech, every students gaze was fixed upon the man, his very words seemingly hypnotic. Not a single student could draw themselves away, and when he finished, it was as if a wight had been lifted. As if every child took their first breadth, and knowledge and word had embedded itself upon their childlike outlook. Naruto peered into the man, _"_ _Word will never fail him..."_ A silence took over, as their teacher began passing out the written portion, not a single soul dared to groan in frustration, for the knowledge imparted upon them by the man.


End file.
